Whatever It Takes
by teamcece
Summary: A flirty Latina and a surprise kiss leaves Rachel Berry confused and wanting more. Eventual Pezberry.
1. Ice Cream Cones

**Hey, this is my first time writing a fanfict, let alone a Pezberry one. Hope there aren't to many grammar mistakes. If so, they're all mine. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter One**  
"Ice Cream Cones"

. . .

The ice cream shop was crowded with both kids buying and carrying out ice cream cones. The blissful looks on their faces made Rachel feel anxious to get a cone of her own. She needed something to cool herself down, and what better way than to have a dairy-free vanilla ice cream?

Gingerly getting out of the back seat, Rachel smiled over at her dads as she smoothed out her shorts. Despite the hot trickling sweat that was making it's way down her forehead, Rachel couldn't stop the smile that graced her lips.

As usual, her fathers didn't eat ice cream. Rachel was quite used to this, so she happily took the money from her dads and thanked them both, before turning on her heal and scurrying into the shop.

Immediately Rachel felt the cool air conditioning hit her face and run through her long, brown curls. The air felt so nice and refreshing against her skin that she didn't even notice the tall Latina standing in front of her. Well, not until she ran into her.

"Hey! Watch it!" Santana hissed, turning her head in Rachel's direction. "Oh, it's _you_."

It was quick, but Rachel saw it; Santana's gaze drop to scan her petite body. Did Santana Lopez actually just check her out?

"Sorry, Santana. I didn't see you there," she apologized.

This oddly made the Latina laugh, "Yeah, sure you didn't Berry. You just wanted to cop a feel."

Rachel gapped over at Santana, her cheeks blushing furiously. "Excuse me? I assure you that was not the reason. I honestly did not see you in front of me," she paused. "I was momentarily distracted," Rachel finished lamely, biting her lip.

"Whatever, Berry," Santana dismissed, waving her hand with nonchalance. "I just wants to get me some ice cream."

The brunette rolled her eye's, ignoring the girls usual bad grammer. Instead, she focused on the ice cream choices that were laid out in front of her. She already knew what she was going to get, but she needed something to distract herself from Santana. The girl always knew how to get under her skin.

"So you're ignoring me now? That's a new side of you," Santana muttered.

Frowning, Rachel raised an eyebrow over at the Latina. "I'm sorry, but what was that again?" she lied.

Santana just smirked, her eyes traveling down Rachel's body again, "Guess I talked to soon. See? You just can't help but talk to me."

Rachel never saw this side of Santana before, the cocky and flirty side. It was strange to say the least. Maybe it was the hot weather that was affecting the Latina's brain, because Rachel knew that the girl would never flirt with her, right? She was Rachel Berry after all.

"On the contrary, it seems like you can't stop talking to me, Santana," she pointed out, turning her attention back to the ice cream. She was trying her hardest not to smile, because it oddly felt good to have Santana flirting with her.

The Latina let out a throaty laugh, "Please, Berry. Why would I talk to a nerd like you?"

"Simple. By opening your mouth," Rachel shot back.

Finally the line started to move, forcing Santana to turn around and move along with it. The Latina was now at the cashier, naming off her order, which was cookie dough. Rachel's eye's sneakily raked down the Latina's body. The said girl wasn't in her usual Cheerios uniform, which was a pleasant surprise, one that made Rachel's breath hitch. Instead, Santana had on a lose gray shirt and torn, faded blue shorts that stopped dangerously short on her thighs. The brunette couldn't help but stare at the girls long, tan legs.

"Crap," Santana grumbled, snapping Rachel out of her daze.

The brunette inched her way closer to the Latina, making sure not to bump into her this time. The frown Santana was wearing puzzled her. That's when Rachel peered over at the cash register, then at the little money Santana had in her hand and realized that the girl was short a couple quarters.

Sighing, Rachel shuffled through her pockets, luckily finding two quarters. "Here," she said, putting the money into Santana's hand.

Looking back at the short brunette with wide eye's, Santana handed the money to the annoyed looking cashier. Picking up her ice cream crone, the Latina gave Rachel a smile. "Thanks Berry. Guess your not that bad after all."

Smiling back, Rachel shrugged, "I was never that bad in the first place."

Santana slowly nodded, her brown eyes sparkling as she took a step closer to the brunette, their faces merely inches apart. Santana then carefully leaned down and kissed the girls cheek. "I think this means we're both even now," she winked, making Rachel turn a deep crimson. "But next time it'll be on the lips."

For once the brunette was left speechless. Her eyes foggy and her mouth slightly ajar, and her face growing hotter by the second. She still couldn't believe what had just happened. How the most popular girl in school had kissed her on the cheek, and had even promised a kiss on the lips. The whole thing was bizarre, but that didn't mean Rachel hadn't enjoyed it. In fact, somewhere deep down she _wanted_ to feel Santana's lips on hers. She could only guess that they were incredibly soft, something she was now craving.

Santana then licked her lips, running a teasing hand down Rachel's bicep. "I'll see you at school, Rachel." With that she dropped her hand and began walking out the ice cream shop.

Wait, did Santana just - "Did you just call me Rachel?" she called back, still obviously in a daze.

The Latina stopped and turned around. She then shrugged, but a genuine smile was still on her face. "Well isn't that your name?" Santana asked as if it were the most obvious answer. She then opened the door and walked out, leaving Rachel very much confused and wanting more.

"Excuse me, miss? But are you going to order?"

Blinking a few times, Rachel looked back at the cashier, she had totally forgotten that she was in line. "Yes, sorry, but my friend just.." she trailed off, glancing at the now closed door, and then back up at the bored looking cashier. "I'd like a dairy-free vanilla ice cream, please."

Rachel had made up her mind. She'd see Santana tomorrow at school and confront her.

Rachel was going to make sure she'd get that kiss.


	2. It's Better This Way

**Chapter 2**  
"It's Better This Way"

. . .

Rachel was as determined as she had ever been and it showed in the way she was walking up to Santana's locker. Her head was tilted high and her shoulders straight. She was going to confront the Latina about yesterday at the ice cream shop. But, for some reason her knee's locked and her feet come to a complete stop. Why did she freeze up at the sight of the girl? It wasn't like this was the first time they had talked, because it wasn't. Well, usually they were seen arguing or Santana was calling Rachel some useless nickname that didn't make any sense.

For instance the nickname Man Hands. Like seriously? She didn't have man hands, quite on the contrary, they were soft and feminine.

So there Rachel was, frozen like a doorknob, watching Santana from afar as the girl grabbed her things from her locker and walked away. The Latina's hips swaying with each step, making her Cheerios's skirt hitch up ever so slightly.

Looking away, Rachel scolded herself. Why did she miss her chance to talk to Santana? Rachel Berry was never the kind to freeze up. She had always been able to calm her nerves, it's what made her so good at singing in front of large crowds.

Walking in the opposite direction, the brunette made her way sluggishly to her first period class. All that was on her mind was the cheerleader. Hopefully she'd have better luck later in the day with confronting the girl.

Sadly, it seemed like she wouldn't.

Each and every time Rachel caught sight of Santana, she had either ran in the opposite direction or hid behind a corner. The brunette knew that she couldn't keep this up for much longer since she'd have to share a class with Santana.

Rachel was even beginning to believe that it was for the best that she didn't talk to the girl. What if yesterday was all a hoax? Some kind of trick to make her look like an idiot? Santana had always been known for making Rachel's life a living hell. So why stop now?

But then again, the brunette was starting to realize that she actually liked the Latina. Something about the girl just made Rachel so damn curious; Santana was such a mystery to her. Maybe that was what intrigued her. That and the fact that the cheerleader was undoubtedly pretty. Rachel would just have to be careful.

Yes, that was it. She would have to be smart about it all. Not seem to anxious, even though she was. She'd just have to start off small. Like be the girls friend; it was best if Rachel just tried to get to know the girl.

. . .

Laying her head down comfortably on the table, Rachel shut the world out. She was in her World History class, one that she found increasingly boring since she knew most of the material already. That's why she let herself close her eyes. Normally the brunette would never sleep in class, but today would be an exception.

"Has someone been avoiding me all day?"

Rachel's eye's opened automatically at the familiar voice, her head shooting up from her arms. "Santana," she breathed, completely forgetting that they shared this class together.

Standing in front of her with a smirk on her face was none other than the cheerleader.

"Yes, _Rachel_, it's me," she answered, letting the name ring out as she gracefully sat in the chair across from the brunette. "I thought we were past all this." There was that flirty tone of Santana's again.

"Past what?" Rachel asked.

"Well for starters, avoiding me. It makes me feel like you don't want some of this," Santana said, leaning over the desk and inching her way towards the brunettes lips. Just as they were about to touch, Santana moved back, the familiar smirk back on her face.

Why did she have to tease her this way? Holy crap, Rachel was beginning to feel like a hormonal boy. This was definitely not how the diva wanted to confront her.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way," Rachel backtracked, a blush ever so apparent on her face. "I just wasn't sure if you'd want to speak to me in public. I mean, you despise me after all, don't you?"

Santana's smirk quickly faded into a frown, her face becoming more serious. There was something in the way Santana looked at her, her eye's filling with guilt.

"Wait, I don't despise you. I mean, don't get me wrong, I have been a total bitch to you all through high school," Santana admitted, sighing to herself. "But," the Latina paused, looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "I'm really sorry for everything I've done."

Rachel was taken back by this. Santana had never been the kind to say sorry, at least definitely not to Rachel. In fact, the girl couldn't remember a time when the cheerleader apologized to her for anything.

"I forgive you," the words tumbled out of her mouth before she realized them. But it was the truth, Rachel did forgive her. "I'm not one to hold grudges, Santana. We can all be jerks sometimes," she told her, smiling over at the Latina, which surprisingly made the girl laugh.

This set off the teacher, who immediately cleared his throat loudly. The stern look he was giving them made Rachel want to put a paper bag over her head and hide. Santana on the other hand looked unfazed.

"Do you two have anything interesting to say to the class?" he asked, putting the spot light on them.

"No we don't Mr. Thompson. We'll be quiet," Santana reassured, giving the teacher a fake smile. Silently, Rachel thanked the cheerleader for speaking for her, because the brunette was in no position to talk.

Mr. Thompson just nodded his head and turned back to his lecture, not really caring as long as they didn't interupt his teaching. Santana quickly shot a dirty look to all the other students that were looking their way, which made them shrink into their seats and glance down at their work. The power Santana had on the students at McKinley high was beyond Rachel. It was actually entertaining to watch, as long as you weren't on the retrieving end.

"Now back to what we were saying," Santana whispered, scooting in closer. "You really mean that?"

"Yes, I do Santana," Rachel nodded, her voice coming out in a whisper as well. The brunette wasn't in any way trying to get in trouble.

Santana smiled at her, the old cockiness coming back, "Great, cuz' I was actually thinking about singing a duet with you. I mean, we'd of course sound fucking amazing."

Rachel laughed quietly at the girls boldness. "I think our voices would harmonize quite nicely together."

"So is that a yes?"

Rachel nodded. The diva couldn't stop smiling for some reason.

"How does tomorrow sound?" Santana inquired, her voice still hushed.

The brunette bit her lip, trying to think if she had anything planned for tomorrow. "Tomorrow sounds like an appropriate day to rehearse. Would you like to come over to my place? Or would you rather me come over to yours?"

"Geesh, Berry, lighten up on the words." Santana's tone was more playful then anything, which made Rachel blush lightly. "Your place sounds good to me. Six o'clock good?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes, six should be fine." She tried her hardest to cut down her word intake. She couldn't believe that Santana - the co-captain of the Cheerios, the girl that used to insult her on a daily basis (though she was trying hard to put that in the past) - was actually coming over to her house to rehearse. It was all very bizarre to say the least, but at the same time exciting. Rachel wasn't used to having friends, other than Kurt and Mercedes of course. That was what Santana was, right?

Oh no, now she was starting to feel nervous again. _Crap._

. . .

School had gone by fairly fast. Glee was a walk in the park, as expected. The only unusual part was the fact that her and Santana weren't seen rolling their eye's at eachother or bickering. It was in truth a nice change. The two of them had been quite friendly with each other. In fact, the next day went by the same way. Rachel was even lucky that no slushies had came her way.

Seemingly in a better mood and a grin on her face, Rachel walked into the kitchen, her dad welcoming her with a warm hug and a pointed look.

"What's gotten you so happy, hmm?" her dad Hiram asked, a playful expression on his face.

Rachel just shrugged, not wanting to tell her dad everything quite yet. If she were to mention Santana's name, he'd question her even more, since he knew about the girl tormenting her. Lets just say, they probably would have had a heated discussion.

"What, I can't be happy?" the diva questioned.

That just made Hiram laugh, "Of course you can sweet heart. I'm just curious to know if its a boy that's making you smile so wide."

At the mention of a boy, Rachel flushed, her cheeks feeling hotter than normal. "It's not a boy dad," she hinted.

"Hmmm, is it a girl?"

"What! No," she said protectively, not wanting to give it away.

In all honesty, Rachel wasn't sure if she really liked Santana in that way. Of course the girl was charming, but at the same time it was a scary thing to think about. Santana was... Well, she was Santana. And Rachel was definitely not someone a girl like Santana would like, no matter how much the Latina flirted with her. But, she also knew that her fathers were very supportive in who ever she liked, it didn't matter if it was a boy or girl.

"Okay," her dad laughed, putting his hands up in surrender. "I give up. Whatever it is, I hope it doesn't leave anytime soon." He then kissed the top of her head and walked back to the counter, prepping dinner.

Rachel just shook her head with a smile, walking out of the kitchen and up the carpeted stairs. She'd tell her dads later about her friend that was coming over, even if they probably wouldn't be happy. Right now, she needed to get ready for Santana's arrival.

That's when it hit her, Santana had no idea how to get to her house. At least, Rachel was pretty damn sure that the girl didn't. But how was she supposed to get ahold of Santana when she didn't have her number?

Sighing, Rachel collapsed onto her bed.

Guess rehearsing wasn't an option.

. . .

"Kiddo! Dinner's ready!" called her dad.

Rachel rubbed her eye's, slowly getting up from her bed and stretching. It was just past 6:30. The brunette trudded down the stairs, but just as she walked into the short hallway the door bell rang.

Scrunching up her face, Rachel walked to the door, her dad giving her a questionable look from the kitchen.

_It couldn't possibly-?_

Opening the door, Rachel was greeted by a very tired looking Santana. "Santana!" Rachel gasped, her eye's widening with surprise. "How did you-? I mean, I didn't think you knew where my house was."

Santana just huffed, "I didn't. I had to interrogate everyone in glee until someone would give me your address. Thank god for Kurt, because I probably wouldn't be here right now."

Rachel just stared at Santana like she had two heads. The cheerleader really went to so much trouble just to get to her house.

Without thinking, the brunette pulled the Latina in for a searing hug. "Thank you," she whispered into Santana's ear, before letting the girl go.

Santana just nodded, a light blush appearing on the girls face.

"Santana?" Rachel's dad asked hesitantly, walking into the hallway. The brunettes breath hitched; she knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Umm, yes? You must be Mr. Berry," Santana said politely, holding out her hand.

He just stared at the girls tan hand warily, as if it were some foreign object; his expression growing bitter. "You're the girl that has been tormenting my daughter for all these years and you just decide to come over to our house?" he snapped, making Santana take a shaky step back and drop her welcoming hand.

"Wait, dad, I can explain-" Rachel tried, but he just interrupted her.

"No, Rachel you can't," he argued, turning back to look Santana in the eye. "I want you out of my house. I want you out now!" he yelled, making Santana flinch further back. She was now standing in the doorway, her eye's darting over to a shocked Rachel.

Not knowing what else to do, Rachel walked directly in front of her dad, her back now facing Santana. She knew he had a temper and at this moment, she really wished her other dad, LeRoy was here right now and not stuck at work.

"Dad, calm down, I'm the one that invited her over. We're going to rehearse for glee," Rachel pleaded, her heart racing a million beats per second. At least, that's what it felt like.

Her dad just shook his head defiantly, "I don't care. Someone that causes you pain, day in and day out, doesn't belong in my house."

"Dad, just listen to me-"

"No, Rachel, he's right," Santana interrupted, her voice coming out faint, making both Berry's turn around and look at her. "I haven't treated you right, and it was naive of me to think that I could just apologize and everything would be okay. Because it wouldn't," Santana said honestly, taking another step back as her face was full of regret. "I have to gain your trust, and that of your dads. Until then, it's wrong of me to be here."

With that, Santana looked down, avoiding Rachel's pleading look, and walked away.

"Please Santana, just wait!" Rachel called out to the Latina, but it was already to late, because the girl was hurrying to her car, ignoring her plea. Rachel just watched as Santana drove off, the look in the Latina's eye's permanently stuck in her brain.

Whipping her head around, Rachel glared at her dad, who looked back at her perplexed. "How could you?" she asked. "Santana apologized to me! And if you would have just let me talk, then maybe you would have known that instead of shouting at her," Rachel cried out, the anger in her heart keeping her from breaking into tears. "Now she's probably never going to talk to me."

It took him a second to compose himself, but Hiram looked back at her, all the previous frustration gone. "It's better this way," he answered, earning himself another glare from his daughter.

"Not its not," she said sternly, moving away from her dad and heading back up the stairs.

"Where are you going? Dinner's ready.."

"I'm no longer hungry."

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, so that's the end of this chapter and I just want to say thank you to those who reviewed last time. It's cuz' of you guys that I decided to continue this, so thank you. But please keep reviewing, because you peeps help keep my muse going. Oh, and sorry if there are any grammar mistakes once again. As of right now, everything is seeming to be blending together. lol_

_Well, thanks again! (:_


	3. Friends It Is Then

**Chapter 3**  
"Friends It Is Then"

. . .

The next week seemed to go by in a blurr. Rachel walked through her classes idly, her chocolate eye's silently scanning in hopes of finding a particular Latina that never seemed to show. The rare times when Rachel did see Santana, it was only when they both shared classes together, such as history and glee.

But even then, Santana never gave her the time of day. The said girl just kept her face focused on the teacher and sat as far away from Rachel as possible.

Even in glee, she would try to corner Santana after practice, but the Latina would just shake her head and say, 'it's better this way'. Those words angered Rachel more than anything, because those were the exact same words her dad said to her. It didn't make any sense as to why they kept saying that, because only she, herself, could.

At home it was worse - if that was even possible. Rachel refused to talk to her dad, Hiram, and he in return, refused to apologize to her. Normally Rachel would come home and give him a big warm hug, but instead the brunette would now just stomp up to her room and lock herself away.

Sure, it was probably a bit over dramatic, but that was Rachel Berry for you – _overly dramatic_.

Her other daddy, LeRoy, had noticed the day after the incident with Santana and Hiram, that something was wrong. He had gotten both sides of the story only to find himself torn. LeRoy could see his husbands point of view, but also his daughters. He did his best to try and get both Berry's to apologize to one another, but they were far to stubborn for that.

If it got any worse, LeRoy would have to have a serious discussion with the two of them. He'd have to knock some sense into his family.

. . .

Before Rachel knew it, it was already Friday. She was happy that it was the last day of the week. The diva was tired of coming to school only to be shot down and ignored by Santana. It had been two whole weeks since they talked to eachother. Rachel missed the little time her and Santana had, but now she was just frustrated. She was frustrated with both Santana and her father. The Latina had successfully shut her out and Hiram had been the reason for it.

Walking to her locker, Rachel's hand fiddled with the lock as her chocolate eye's slowly searched for Santana's locker. Surprisingly, the said Latina was perched there just a few paces away. Clenching her jaw, Rachel let the lock fall from her fingertips. She didn't feel like being in the same vicinity as Santana anymore, no matter if the sight of the girl tugged at her heart.

If Santana wanted to act like Rachel didn't exist, then she'd do the same to the cheerleader.

Just as the brunette stepped away from her locker, she saw Karofsky standing in front of her with a slushy in hand and a sick smile plastered on his face. Rachel already knew what was going to happen. Closing her eye's and pursing her lips, the jock threw the cold liquid straight at her face. Rachel gasped at the feeling of the icy slushy sliding down her face, as her tan fingers shakily came to cover her face. Even though she had her eye's closed, Rachel could feel some of the slushy working it's way into her eye's, and it burned.

Then there was laughter. It was all around her and it was so loud. Rachel opened her eye's only to see random students pointing and laughing at her, their faces etching their way into her skull. It had been weeks since her last slushy facial, and Rachel had actually believed it was a thing of the past.

How stupid of her to think that.

"Hey!" shouted Santana, making Rachel glance away from the laughing students.

There Santana was, her fists bawled up and back facing the brunette. She wasn't shouting at Rachel, but at Karofsky in the middle of the hallway. At the sound of the cheerleaders voice, everyone grew silent, making the mocking stop.

"Hey, Douchebag! I'm talkin' to you!" she yelled again, grabbing the jocks arm and twisting him around to face her. "I thought I told you that Rachel was _off_ limits."

Karofsky gave her a confused look, his eyebrows scrunching together, "But I thought that since it's been a couple weeks that you'd changed your mind."

"And why the fuck would I do that?" she asked, pushing him roughly up against the lockers. Santana then turned to look at Rachel, her eye's locked on the brunette. In that quick moment, Rachel could see the look of guilt resurfacing in Santana's eye's, something the brunette hadn't of seen in weeks. Before Rachel could say anything, the Latina moved her gaze to the other jocks around them.

"I want everyone to listen to my words. _Berry_, _is_ _off limits_. Got it?"

All the jocks and Cheerios nodded, their heads looking like bobble heads, while Karofsky just clenched his jaw. Rachel could tell the over sized boy was pissed.

"Got it?" she warned him again, this time shoving his shoulders hard against the locker. This got him to reluctantly nod his head.

Letting go of Karofsky, Santana shot him a look of disgust. "Good, cuz' if you do it again, you best believe I won't be so forgiving," she hissed, her eye's narrowing dangerously up at him.

Rachel at this point didn't know what to say. The whole situation was beyond her. Santana acting like her knight in shinning armor sent a warm jittery feeling to her stomach, something that Rachel thought she'd never feel again. Then the brunette felt the strong burning sensation in her eye's that she could no longer ignore.

Shoving her way through the crowd of people that were no longer laughing at her (probably scared that Santana would hurt them), Rachel was so wrapped in her own world, that she even didn't notice the Latina following her. Rachel then pulled the bathroom door open, running over to the nearest sink and splashing her eye's furiously with water. The burning slowly fading away.

"Get out."

Rachel immediately stopped what she was doing as she got ready to voice her objection. She lifted her head from the sink and turned around, only to find Santana standing in front of her, clad in her Cheerios uniform and a high pony tail. In her peripheral, Rachel could see all the girls in the bathroom filing out. It wasn't long before they were alone. Something that Rachel wasn't sure if she wanted.

"I'm sorry," Santana finally voiced.

Rachel just frowned, not knowing what to say.

"I should have been more specific with them, or had kept a closer eye on you."

"What?" Rachel asked, her frown still visible on her face. "I'm not a dog, Santana," she retorted. "Besides, why do you even care? You've made it apparent that you do not want to have anything to do with me."

Santana grew quiet as she listened carefully to Rachel. She then took a questioning step towards the brunette, her eye's piercing into Rachel's. "Of course I care. Why else would I tell everyone your off limits?"

Rachel was now just plain confused. "Because you pity me? Why else?"

"Because!" Santana exclaimed, raising her hands out of frustration with the brunette's ignorance. "I care about you, Rachel, I don't pity you. Isn't it obvious?" she inquired.

"No, it's not, because I sure as hell haven't seen you show any signs of it. Actually, this is probably the most we have talked since you decided to shut me out!" Rachel bellowed, feeling the anger seeping through. The brunette then took in a few breaths, trying to calm herself.

"I only did it because I thought it was best for you! Your dad hates me and I see why, I'm a bitch and it's all I'm ever going to be."

Rachel then looked down, her eye brows scrunching up. She didn't think Santana was a bitch, on the contrary, the Latina was Rachel's silent protector. "You're not a bitch," Rachel finally insisted. "You're far from it. My dad, he doesn't see the new you."

"And what's the new me?"

"The new you is someone who keeps jocks from slushing me, and no longer calls me rude nicknames," Rachel answered, but quickly added, "But I'll leave out the part where you don't talk to me for weeks."

Santana was silent, but a smile started to sneak it's way onto her face. "I'm sorry for not talking to you, that was stupid of me," she admitted. "but you can't forget about the part where I'm going to help you rinse that slushy from your hair," she said, reaching over Rachel to turn on the water. "Now come on, let me help you."

Rachel just nodded, feeling the blush start to flood her cheeks from the close proximity of Santana. She turned around and brought her hair near the water. Rachel nearly gasped when she felt soft hands running through her hair, but she calmed herself and relaxed into the touch.

The Latina's hands were amazingly gentle, despite the girls strong demeanor. Rachel even found herself closing her eye's and soaking up the feeling of Santana's fingers softly massaging her scalp.

"All done," whispered Santana, waking Rachel from her relaxed state.

Humming, the brunette opened her eye's as the Latina helped raise her head from the sink. Rachel immediately missed the girls touch.

Letting out a breath, Santana shuffled her feet, awkwardly looking anywhere but at Rachel. "So.." she trailed off, biting her lip. "I think I'm going to stop ignoring you."

"That would be very kind of you. I was actually liking your company," Rachel said matter-of-factly as she began running her own hands through her clean, wet hair.

"Friends it is then," Santana beamed, her smile growing bigger by the minute.

The brunette nodded, a smile on her face, "Friends it is."

. . .

**Santana POV:**

"So you're lovey-dovey with Man Hands now?"

Santana just rolled her eye's at her best friend, "No, Quinn, we're just friends."

The blonde just raised a knowing eye brow, "That's not what every one's saying."

"Well maybe you shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"Whoa, Lopez, calm down. I could care less about who you like, but whys it have to be Berry? I mean, of all the people you could like.." Quinn shook her head, disappointingly.

Pursing her lips, Santana kept her hands clenched at her sides, because in that instant, she wanted nothing more than to slap the hell out of the blonde. The Latina was surprised that she was so defensive over the little brunette. "Fabray, I don't like Berry that way. _Alright?_ We're just friends," she insisted.

The Latina would never tell Quinn the truth. Hell, she wasn't even sure about it herself. She knew that she was beginning to grow fond for the diva, but Santana also knew that people would ridicule her for it. But since when did Santana ever care about what people thought?

_Never._

She knew one thing for sure though, that she did care for Rachel. She just wasn't sure in what way.

Quinn nodded her head, her expression bored. "Look, it's your business. Just don't be surprised if everyone starts talking about it," she warned as she zipped up her cheer leading bag. They were both on the football field and practice had already ended, but as usual, the two of them were the last to leave.

"Whatever Fabray, there's nothing to talk about," Santana spat back.

"Oh yeah, like calling Berry off limits is _nothing_ to talk about," Quinn mocked, raising her eye brow again.

Santana threw her cheerleading bag to the ground, feeling frustrated with her best friend. "Yeah, so what if I care about her?" _Crap_, she wasn't supposed to say that.

"Care? So you _do_ care about the little Smurf!"

Shaking her head, Santana grabbed her bag from the ground. She needed to get away from the blonde before she blurted something else out that she wasn't supposed to.

"I can't take this right now Q," she answered, giving Quinn another look before she turned away and practically ran to her car.

Santana needed to get home and think. She needed to think about everything, about what Quinn had said, and about how she felt about the diva. The Latina was going to figure out her feelings, even if the thought of actually liking Rachel confused the living hell out of her.

. . .

* * *

**A/N: **_The end! haha just kidding, it's just the end of this chapter._  
_Hope you guys like this one okay. I hit a bit of a road block while I was writing this, but thank goodness I worked through it. All I can say is that there is much more to come!_

_Review & make me happy (:_


End file.
